finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Theatrhythm
Cloud is a playable character in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call, and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. His original form represents Final Fantasy VII, while Cloud #2 is a separate playable character representing Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Gameplay ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Cloud appears as a default playable character. Cloud's most obvious trait is his high strength, coupled with abilities to assist in defense and agility, makes him a solid starting party member. His main purpose, however, is to tackle the many bosses encountered in Dark Notes, which are mandatory to complete to obtain more playable characters. With his ability to boost his strength, Cloud is almost a no brainer for taking out many enemies in a row. As a downside, he possesses the lowest luck of all party members. His Limit, Omnislash, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. :Type: Strength :Ability Slots: 3 (1 Proactive, 2 Omni) Stats ;3DS stats ;iOS stats Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cloud Cloud is a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Yellow Crystal Shards. Cloud is a great beginner's choice for new players, as his Strength is his most notable trait along with his balanced selection of abilities to both further damage enemies while also boosting the parties defenses. He's also one of the few characters that can innately summon the Knights of the Round, further cementing him as a solid hero for Quest Medleys. As before, a minor downside is his low Luck, which can result in him being unable to avoid damage in music stages. His Limit, Omnislash, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. :'Type:' Strength :'Summon:' Knights of the Round ;Stats ;Abilities Cloud #2 Cloud in his ''Cloudy Wolf attire appears as a playable character, and is purchasable through DLC. This version of Cloud possesses an increase in defensive capabilities, forgoing strength in favor of keeping the player from crashing out in music stages. While statistically better than his 1st form, his abilities are more geared toward field stages. It's up to the player to decide which version of Cloud they prefer, with his original self focusing on offense, while his 2nd variation in defense. His Limit, Omnislash ver. 5, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Agility. :Type: Stamina :Summon: Ifrit ;Stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cloud Cloud is one of 28 default playable characters. His Limit, Omnislash, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength. :'Type:' Strength :'Summon:' Knights of the Round ;Stats ;Abilities Cloud #2 Cloud's ''Cloudy Wolf form is a playable character, and was available to players if they collected 250 play points from March 1, 2017 to March 31, 2017. His Limit, Omnislash ver. 5, dealing damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Agility. :Type: Strength :Summon: Bahamut ;Stats ;Abilities Category:Characters in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Characters in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Characters in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival